


Late nights

by inky_button



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Background Relationships, Comfort, Cute, Dad - Freeform, Draal (Trollhunters) Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Into Trouble, Jim Has Issues, Jim gets into lots of trouble, Jim is a Little Shit, Jim just wants his dad, Kid Jim, Mantrum, Minor Aaarrrgghh/Blinky (Trollhunters), Parent Blinky (Trollhunters), Teething, Temper Tantrums, Troll Jim Lake Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: Since Jim is so young he'd be a baby troll, that means lots of emotions, tantrums, hugs and bad desions.





	Late nights

he'd only been a troll for a few weeks and well... it was weird! He's been so emotional but didn't know how to talk about it or who to talk to. He ended up in a screaming match with many of his friends and he kept waking up crying to nightmares.

he'd just woken up from another nightmare, he'd taken to curling himself into a ball and chewing on the first thing he could find until he could stop crying. living so close to Blinky and Arrhars cave had some pros and cons, he must of been crying to loud because Blinky came running into his cave 

"Master Ji-" he sighed in relief when he saw Jim alone and not in dangour, he started again, more gentely "What happened?"

Jim uncurled himself enough to see Blinky, he opened his arms silently asking to be held. Blinky came closer and hugged the young troll-boy, he could feel the boy chewing, harshly on something "Jim, be careful with your teeth, they aren't fully troll." he felt a nod as the boy spat out a small rock. Blinky raised a brow "Why are you chewing rocks?" 

"Makes me feel better..." the troll confesed 

"You are teething," Blinky stated "It makes you're teeth sharper and harder, but you will smash your teeth if you chew rocks. Don't humans have something softer you can use?" 

Jim gave an angry look and pushed out of the hug "I am not teething!" he yelled and huffed, now more quiet and embarrassed he grumbled "not a baby..."

"Well you are a baby troll." Blinky told him in hopes it would comfort him but it only had the boy more angry

Jim spun round to face the older troll "I am not a baby troll! I'm not sort of baby, I'm perfectly adult! I'm the trollhunter, not some baby!" he screamed in his face. face red with rage and shaking "Now get out I don't need a babysitter!" 

Blinky had dealt with baby trolls emotional outbursts before, he just sighed at the boy. "Come to my cave when you're ready." he stated before leaving 

"Ready for what!" he screamed again "Ready to say sorry, well I'm not!" he yelled only to himself as Blinky had left. Blinky was using this as a type of time out, he felt bad about leaving the boy as he'd only stopped crying minutes ago and he still didn't know what happened to make him cry. 

Jim stomped around his cave for a few minutes before sitting down "I didn't even do anything wrong..." he sighed to himself "I don't even want Blinky here, I don't need a babysitter." he huffed loudly "what if Blinky doesn't come back though, and never talks to me again..." he curled up into a ball again, he felt tears prick his eyes. "I don't wanna l-lose my dad again!" the young troll sobbed as he felt around for something to chew on. 

He picked up a pebble and began chewing on it as he sobbed harder, he had so many emotions and he couldn't handle them, he just wanted his dad! 

Jim yelled "Dad!" over and over, he was sobbing so hard and yelling so loud he thought he was going to throw up, by he was so light headed that he physically couldn't go and say sorry to Blinky, he was willing to beg to have his Blinky back but he couldn't stand, so he kept screaming for his dad. 

 

Blinky could hear the boy, he felt horrible but what would the boy learn if he came run back without the boy apologising for his actions... He only lasted five more minutes before he huffed out the door to Jim's cave. He found Jim still sobbing and crying "Dad!" unware Blinky had come back, the poor young troll was shaking and chewing on a rock again.

Jim's whole body retched like he would puke. "Jim, please it's fine, I'm right here. You're going to make your self ill." Blinky stressed to the troll-boy.

Jim finally looked up, still sobbing "Dad, I'm s-so sor-sorry!" he got out between sobs "Please do-don't leave me! I'll ne-never be bad again!" the poor boy begged 

"I'd never leave you Jim, but this tantrum needs to stop before you are sick or break your teeth." he sighed deeply as he watched the child start to clam down. when Jim stopped feeling as light headed he jumped up to hug the older troll 

"Why'd you leave me?" he asked sadly

Blinky felt his heart shatter, he just paused ,did Jim think he just left without reason? "Well, normally people need time to think about what they did to feel sorry for it, It was just a time out. It was horrible listening to you cry and not being able to come to you." he looked at the boy in his arms, he was still chewing. He sighed again "No more rocks! we'll find something else for you to chew on." he stressed

Jim pulled the rock out of his mouth, "'m still the trollhunter…? " He asked, voice full of fear

"No one could ever replace you, my boy." he watched the fear fade from the boys face as he hugged tighter

Jim was quiet for a few minutes before he pulled out of the hug "I'm really sorry for tonight." his voice full of shame

"It's expected but dont try to make it a habit, next time I will not come back until you come and aploigised." he paused to watch the boy, who just nodded at the older troll "You never told me what happened to make you so upset in the first place, care to explain?" 

"nightmare... I keep having them and then I can control my emotions and I just... well cry." he shrugged 

"How long have the nightmares been going on?" 

"since I became a troll." He admitted "I really am a baby, arent I?" he said harshly 

Blinky smiled "You are a baby troll but you are still everything you made youself before, still the trollhunter, still the destoryer of gunmar and still my son." 

Jim finally smiled "thanks dad..." he all but whispered "Sooo then when are we getting something that I can bite without breaking my teeth? he asked quickly and embarrassedly, the older troll just chuckled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is enspired by little_sheabean
> 
> any suggestions for new chaps would be great, i do promts too!


End file.
